The One Task
by Sacred-Amaranth
Summary: What is the one task Minerva McGonagall cannot accomplish? Hint of ADMM.


It was a beautiful June morning. The sun shining brightly in the clear blue sky, a breeze making its way through. While most people would call it a perfect day, one woman would call it the most painful day of her life.

Minerva McGonagall steadily made her way through the cemetery. Taking note of how many more graves had been added since the last time she had paid a visit here, mostly likely the result of the war raging on.

After about another five minutes of walking, she finally reached her destination. Slowly she knelt down to the grave and touched the tombstone, tracing the letters it bore. "Here lies Anette Evangeline Black. 1958-1980 Beloved daughter, wife, and friend"

It had been about 14 years since her daughter's death but the pain was still as fresh as ever. Normally every year, she and her husband Albus would visit Anette's grave and spend the day there, talking to her. Unfortunately, with the war going on, Albus was constantly needed at the ministry and therefore unable to accompany Minerva. Pulling out her wand, Minerva conjured a bouquet of lilies and a small bag of lemon drops, a small token of love Albus had asked her to leave along with the flowers. After all, Anette had loved lemon drops just as much as her father had.

As Minerva arranged the flowers nicely into the vase, she heard a slight shuffle of footsteps behind her. Normally she would be on her feet with her wand out as a precaution. However, there was no need for that now. She knew exactly who it was without even turning around.

"Fancy seeing you here, Sirius." She said rather icily.

"I don't see how. After all, I was Anette's husband."

"Indeed. Not a very good one, might I say, but her husband nonetheless."

"Oh for Merlin's sake, Minerva. Don't start this with me. Especially today, of all days."

Minerva stood up and turned to face him angrily. "Then leave. Sirius, I have no wish to see you today. Not the day when my daughter died."

"You act as though you were the only one who lost Anette. Minerva, Anette meant the world to me. She was the love of my life. It was my memories of Anette that kept me alive in Azkaban, although the thought of death and being reunited with her was just as sweet."

Minerva glared at the younger man. "You're full of shit. You say she meant the world to you but I'm no fool, Sirius. I know how many nights she spent staying up, waiting for you to return from you're partying and bar hopping. I know just how many times you broke her heart with your disregard for anything but yourself, your selfishness. I know you never cared for her, that you never loved her the way she loved you! And how you just wanted a trophy wife! And I especially know that she wasn't the one who deserved to die that night, 14 years ago Sirius. I know that it was your fault she died!"

Sirius looked at her, tears streaming down his face "You're right, Minerva. It was my fault that she died. Don't you think I know that? Every night I have nightmares of her screaming for in pain, I hear her cries. I die a little bit more every night. Do you really think I don't wonder what would have happened if I hadn't stormed off that night after our argument. If I was there when the deatheaters attacked? Don't you think I would rather have died in her place then to have to live my life without the woman I love? I know I wasn't the best husband in the world, there's no doubt about that. But don't you ever say that I didn't love her, for you are fooling no one but yourself. I loved Anette, Minerva. I still do. More then you will ever know." He walked past her and knelt down before the grave, resting his head against the cool marble as more tears slid past his cheeks. He kissed it before leaving a single white rose and walking away. He turned around once more to face his mother in law, before disapparating away. "I had hoped we could move passed this, Minerva. Anette wouldn't have wanted it to be like this."

Minerva bit her lip as fresh tears spilled down her face. He was right, of course. Anette wouldn't have wanted her mother and husband fighting, especially over her grave. But she knew that forgiving Sirius was the hardest thing in the world. The one task she would never accomplish, at least not in this lifetime. For if not for that man's selfishness and foolishness, her daughter would still be here today.


End file.
